It Should have been Sunny
by Starseer
Summary: Rain was always a bad sign in Konoha. Oneshot


**Lalala**

**Just a short oneshot to get back to writing fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... or Batman for the matter. Dang it.**

0101010

It always seemed that whenever it rained in Konohagakure, something bad had happened.

Sakura had had some bad feelings about not going with Sasuke and Naruto on their mission, but Tsunade said that it was a two-man mission and that they were the most qualified. Though the 20-year-old kunoichi thought that every team needed on medic, her sensei was right, three people would make the undercover mission hard, ANBU or not.

When it started to sprinkle outside as the pink-haired girl read some medical reports at the hospital, she just ignored it, thinking it was a simple spring shower and would go away shortly. Sure her two friends had been gone a bit longer than they should have been, they should have been back a day, but it was common for the S-class missions to take longer than thought. The two men could easily take care of the mission, despite it being S-class, no need to worry. Besides, there had oddly been no ninja deaths in awhile, so why would Sasuke and Naruto come to harm?

At least, that's what the medic kept telling herself, trying to not to look out of the window so often.

0101010

As the medic helped an intern with a checkup, she ignored the rain once more as it started to pound the windows harder. It had been a dry season for a while, so it only made since that once it rained, it would be pouring. Telling the intern the next step in a standard checkup, Sakura absentmindedly looked out the window before dropping the clipboard she had been holding at the sight of two ninjas running towards the hospital with two of her friends in tow. Shock coursed through her for even at this distance she could see blood dripping off of her friends.

The intern had no idea what was going on when Sakura ran out of the room with the speed that only Konoha's top kunoichi could possess. Although, upon being asked later, the young medic trainee _did _say that though he hadn't gotten a good look at Sakura, the glimpse he had had at her face was enough to see the utter panic and disbelief on it's features.

0101010

The ninja rushing them in had been quick, the poor souls terrified to say the least at seeing Konoha's two top ninja in critical condition at the gates to the village. Sakura numbly followed her sensei as they were about to go into the two separate operating rooms, staff already at the ready with all sorts of medical equipment imaginable in each. Nodding to each other, Tsunade and Sakura split up, Tsunade tending to Sasuke for his condition was slightly worse, and Sakura to Naruto.

Walking in to the operating room, Sakura was snapped back into reality when she her best friend's mangled body; punctured lungs, all ribs broken along with other bones, head trauma, it seemed Naruto had succeeded in getting every possible injury that was frustrating –not to mention difficult- to heal. The kunoichi let out a sigh, she was going to clobber him when he woke up and probably give Sasuke a few punches for good measure too. Letting her hands get just the right amount of chakra in them, Sakura grabbed a scapel and set to work on saving her best friend's life.

0101010

Hearing a nurse run past yelling for more staff in the room that Sasuke was in, Sakura nearly lost her concentration as she was healing the lungs, one screw up and Naruto was dead. Continuing to pour her chakra into her friend, she barely heard the thunder outside, not realizing her eyes were filling with tears.

Somehow she knew in the back of her mind that Sasuke had flat-lined. In the back of her mind, she also heard the blonde boy's monitor flat line, but she refused to stop. Her best friend was going to be the next Hokage, everyone in the village thought that already; the next Hokage wouldn't die before his time, right? It didn't make sense to Sakura. None of what was happening did.

The lungs were for the most part healed, but one of the bones from his ribs was preventing her from healing the right lung completely. She frantically kept trying to keep the lung from filling up with fluid, but on top of that the head trauma needed to be looked at. It seemed everything was falling apart all at once and it terrified Sakura to no end at the thought of losing Naruto. That was _not_ an option, she hadn't lost a patient before and she was sure as heck it wasn't going to be him.

Not realizing that her chakra was almost completely out, she continued working on healing the mess of her best friend even when black spots started appearing in the corner of her vision. He would live, it had just been a simple mission; she, he and Sasuke would be out to eat at Ichiraku's when they got out of the hospital, laughing about how bad the mission had gone for the two men.

It was only when she felt Shizune's gentle hands pull her away from the body did Sakura stop trying to heal the blonde. The tears that had been blurring her vision fell freely down her face as she collapsed to the ground. He had flat lined five minutes ago; she just had been ignoring the heart monitor like she had been ignoring the rain. Now she heard the loud beeping noise, accompanied by the loud cadence of a thunderstorm outside. The sounds –though she hadn't heard them well before- were loud and torturous to her ears.

0101010

It was still raining when Sakura sat in the Hokage's office helping Tsunade plan the funerals. The older woman noticed her student being silent, and worried about the kunoichi's mental state, asked her if she was okay. The pink-haired kunoichi looked at her teacher with sad emerald eyes before she gave a strange answer,

"It should have been sunny."

0101010

**I guess now that I've edited it and reread this, it seems like there is a bit of NaruSaku in it.**

**This story depresses me. **

**Please send reviews telling me your opinions on this oneshot! Since this is one of the first oneshots I've done –not to mention the first angsty one-, I want to know your opinions on it! That means no 'OMG YOU'RE BACK!' reviews.**


End file.
